Video Valentines
by PerrythePlatypusGirl
Summary: Valentine's Day is coming up, and Hiro wants to record a personal message for a very special girl. Hirogo.


"Ahem, so...trying to make a..uh, video valentine. Baymax, start recording."

"Recording."

"Ok...Uh, hey Gogo. It's me, Hiro...how're you doing? No, that's stupid. Baymax, stop recording."

"Recording has been stopped."

"Sigh...ok, lemme try this again...whew. Ok, start."

"Recording."

"Gogo, my dearest...my...love-this is so embarrassing! Stop!"

"Recording has been stopped."

Hiro collapsed on his bed and rubbed his temples in exhaustion, he didn't really have much reason to be tired, but being so nervous really took it out of a guy.

"Video valentines..." the boy grumbled. "Whose dumb idea was this, anyway?"

"It was yours, Hiro." Baymax informed him. "Remember, I told you about how Tadashi once made a video valentine for Honey Lemon, and you decided to make one too."

Hiro rolled his eyes. "Right. Thanks for the reminder." He sat up and sighed, brushing out his hair to make it look presentable. "Ok, well...third time's a charm. Start it up."

"Recording."

"H-hey, Gogo...um. I just wanted to tell you, I've always thought-"

"Hiro," Baymax said suddenly.

"Baymax, don't interrupt. Where was I...?"

"But Hiro...you might want to know that Aunt Cass is standing behind you."

Hiro's eyes widened as he whirled his head around. Sure enough, his aunt was standing by the door, smiling from ear to ear. "Oops, sorry!" the woman chirped.

"Wh-what are you doing here?!" Hiro cried. "Couldn't you knock on the door?"

Aunt Cass waved her hands in front of her apologetically. "Sorry, I just...walked in. Hiro, were you making a valentine for Gogo just now?"

"What?! No I wasn't! B-Baymax, stop!"

"Recording has been stopped."

Hiro's face was tinted pink but he still grinned at his aunt. "I-I don't even know where you got that idea."

Aunt Cass smirked and leaned against the door frame. "I heard you."

Hiro looked at the ground in embarrassment, but he didn't deny it.

"Hiro, that's adorable!" Aunt Cass continued. "I'm sure she'll really appreciate it." She then looked around. "Oh, but your room is a mess! Shouldn't you be filming in a nicer place?"

"Eh...? Oh, I'll clean it up a little-anyway, do you mind? This is kinda private, and-"

Aunt Cass blinked. "What? But hold on, maybe I can give you some advice!"

Hiro grimaced. Whatever Aunt Cass came up with, it was bound to be corny and ridiculous. "Um..that's fine. You just go and run the cafe, I can handle this."

Aunt Cass's smile disappeared. "Oh. Ok then. Good luck, Hiro!"

Aunt Cass hurried out of the room and Hiro shut the door behind her. Despite what he had said, he wasn't really in the mood to try his Valentine again. Instead, he just flopped on the bed and sighed.

"Hiro, are you feeling alright?" Baymax asked him.

"I just...don't know what I'm doing," Hiro sighed. "This is all just so stupid."

"Perhaps you should take up your Aunt Cass's offer for advice," the robot suggested, but Hiro shook his head.

"Nah. She's too old to remember what teenage crushes are like." He frowned to himself. "Besides, I'd rather get advice from a guy...who actually has experience with this...ugh, if only Tadashi was still here..."

They were quiet for a moment, before Baymax spoke up again. "Perhaps you can speak with Wasabi or Fred. They are older males who may have experience with this type of situation."

Hiro looked up thoughtfully. "Yeah, you might be right...I mean, Fred might end up saying something ridiculous, but I guess they could both be worth talking to..."

"Shall I contact them now?"

"Not now. It'll sound too desperate and awkward. I'll wait until tomorrow and see them at school so I can bring it up casually..." Hiro stopped talking and hoisted himself off the bed. "Anyway, I've got homework to do. We'll try this valentine thing again later, ok?"

"Would you like me to delete the recordings from today?" Baymax questioned.

"Absolutely. Delete all of them."

Baymax made a short beeping noise before confirming, "Deleted."

Hiro smiled in relief as he got started on his homework. "Thanks buddy. I'm satisfied with my care...at least until tomorrow."

* * *

><p>The sky above SFIT was clear and sunny, which was odd for a winter day. Hiro was thankful for the sun, which helped to offset the cold of the snow on the ground, but he was still eager to get into the building, where it was air conditioned.<p>

The boy stepped through the large metal doors of SFIT and headed straight for the lab, where he and his friends always met before school. Hiro dropped his stuff at his station and walked briskly over to Honey Lemon's, where the group was hanging out.

"Are you guys excited for Valentine's Day tomorrow?" Honey Lemon was saying eagerly.

The others shrugged. "I guess so," Gogo replied.

"Are you going to give Valentines to everyone again, Honey?" Wasabi asked.

"Of course!" Honey replied instantly. "Everyone deserves a valentine on Valentine's day!" she shot Hiro a grin. "I'm even making one for Baymax."

Hiro smirked. "Yeah, I'm sure he'll appreciate it."

After a moment they spread out to their own various stations. Hiro glanced at Gogo briefly, bit his lip, and casually made his way over to Wasabi's station, where Fred happened to be hanging out as well.

Hiro pretended to grab a tool from nearby and casually made his way over. "How're the laser beams going, Wasabi?" he asked nonchalantly.

"Good. How's your project?"

"Er...fine, fine. Uh, just out of curiosity, with this whole Valentine's day subject...are either of you guys going to give any Valentines?"

Wasabi shrugged. "I don't think so. Valentines are only given to someone who's really special to to you...unless you're Honey Lemon, that is."

Fred looked up from whatever comic book he was reading and grinned. "Well, I for one, plan on _getting_ tons of Valentines! Girls just can't resist the old Fred-ster."

Gogo glanced over at them from her own station. "Your mom doesn't count, Fred." she called.

Fred stuck his tongue out at her, but didn't let the insult bother him. Hiro, meanwhile, kinda stood there fidgeting.

"Uh, yeah, right..." he lowered his voice and stared up at his friends. "I was just...wondering, you know, cause...well, I've been trying to make a valentine and, well, I thought you guys could...give me some advice?"

Wasabi and Fred perked up at these words. "Awwwww," Fred cooed, giving the embarrassed Hiro a nudge. "Hiro's got a little cruuuush."

Hiro blushed and rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Yeah. Yeah, sure."

"Who is it?"

"I'm not telling," Hiro snapped. "The point is, I need advice on how to make it sound...not stupid. Or awkward. Or weird."

"Well, what kind of valentine is it?" Wasabi asked. "A card?"

"No, it's more like a...video valentine, I guess? I just thought it would be more personal that way."

Wasabi grinned. "Awww, that's cute." He then thought for a moment. "Well, you should just be sincere," he said. "Be yourself."

"Yeah, be yourself," Fred agreed, wrapping an arm around Hiro's shoulders. "That's great. But don't forget to be a little suave too."

"Suave?"

"Yeah, you know, be smooth. Girls really like that. Smooth and sexy."

Hiro scrunched up his nose, while Wasabi rolled his eyes.

"What?" asked Fred. "It's true!"

Hiro ignored him and thought over the rest of the advice he had received. "Ok, ok...suave and sincere. I can do that." He sighed with relief. "Thanks guys."

"No problem," Wasabi replied.

"Yeah, and if you need any more advice," Fred told him, "you can just come find me. Fred knows all about how to impress the ladies."

Hiro scoffed. "Well, Gogo doesn't really act like a "lady," but-"

"Gogo?!" They both cried in surprise.

Hiro's eyes went wide in shock. _Crap! Me and my big mouth!_

Gogo, hearing her name, glanced over at the boys curiously. "Yeah?"

Hiro looked frantically at Wasabi and Fred, who were grinning like a pair of five year olds.

"Nothing," Wasabi replied to Gogo. "Ignore us."

Gogo blinked, then narrowed her eyes suspiciously at the three of them. "Hey, you guys better not be talking about me over there," she snapped. "Or I'll punch you in the nose."

"No, ma'am," said Wasabi carefully.

"Nothing suspicious happening here," Fred agreed.

Gogo didn't seem convinced but let the subject drop. Meanwhile, Fred gave Hiro one last teasing nudge, sending the boy fumbling back to his own station, his face beet red.

Hiro returned to his desk feeling humiliated, but quickly took a deep breath and instead went over the advice once more.

_Suave and sincere,_ he thought again. _I sure hope this works..._

* * *

><p>"Ok, Baymax, what do you think? Do I look suave?"<p>

"You look very handsome, Hiro."

Hiro nodded and looked at himself once more in the mirror. His hair was smooth, at least as smooth as it could get, and he was wearing relatively nice clothing. Taking Aunt Cass's advice from yesterday, he had organized his room a little, making it look more a little more presentable for the video.

Hiro made a few confident faces in the mirror, trying his best to be "smooth," like Fred had said. "Hey Gogo," he practiced, "You're looking very nice today."

The words felt weird coming out of his mouth. Maybe he should focus more on the sincerity instead.

He practiced a few more times in the mirror, then finally turned to Baymax with a look of determination. Valenine's day was tomorrow, and he didn't want to mess this up.

"Ok...start recording."

"Recording."

Hiro leaned on his shelf and grinned at the camera, trying his best to look confident. "Hey Gogo," he said. "You're looking very nice tod-wait, I can't even see her, how can I-? Ugh! Cut!"

"Recording has been stopped."

Hiro rubbed his temples and exhaled loudly. "Be sincere..." He mumbled to himself. "Sigh. Ok. Start it up again."

"Recording."

"Hey Gogo, dearest...um. I just wanted to tell you that ever since I layed my eyes on you, I've been...admiring you...wait no-I-I'm not admiring you in a creepy way, I just meant that-uh, you're really pretty, and-ugh! I messed it up again! Cut!"

"Recording has been stopped."

Hiro mentally slapped himself. "I've got to get this right! Ok, last time. If this doesn't work, then I'm giving up." He turned to Baymax once more. "Baymax, point the camera at the window, and I'll walk in. It will look cooler that way."

Baymax did as he was told. "Recording."

Hiro walked into the picture, grinning widely. "Hey there, Gogo. It's me, Hiro. Remember me?"

Ok. He'd gotten the suave part. Now time for the sincere part. He leaned in closer to the camera and got serious.

"Gogo...you are the love of my...the l-love of my-she's gonna think this is dumb! Cut!"

"Recording has been stopped."

Hiro threw himself on his bed and sighed in exasperation. "That's it. That's it," he declared. "I give up. I'm just going to get her a card."

"But Hiro, are you sure?" Baymax asked him. "You worked very hard on the video valentines."

"And they suck!" Hiro retorted. "I keep messing up! Let's just face it, my video valentine will never be as good as whatever Tadashi made for Honey Lemon! If I don't want to embarrass myself in front of Gogo, then I'll just have to give up now. Delete all of them."

Baymax paused for a moment, before beeping in confirmation. "Deleted."

Hiro buried his face in his pillow, feeling nothing but shame and disappointment. Was there even any point in giving Gogo a Valentine? It's not like she would be interested in a doofus like him anyway.

After a moment of thinking, Hiro spoke quietly. "Baymax...do you...still have the recording of Tadashi's valentine?"

"I do not," Baymax replied sadly. "He asked me to delete it."

"Oh."

"Perhaps you can ask Honey Lemon," the robot suggested. "She may still have it."

"Nah," Hiro replied. "Just forget it..."

This was the worst Valentine's day ever.

* * *

><p>"Happy Valentine's Day, Hiro!"<p>

Hiro looked up in surprise as Honey Lemon eagerly handed him a red heart-shaped valentine. "Th-thanks." He replied.

"And here's one for Baymax," the girl chirped.

"Thanks," Hiro said again.

Honey Lemon nodded and proceeded to give everyone else their valentines, starting with Gogo, Fred, and Wasabi, and then moving on to everyone else. Hiro smiled. It was amazing how Honey Lemon could be so happy all the time, and make others happy as well.

As he walked over to his lab station, Fred walked over and patted him on the shoulder. "Hey," he greeted. "How's the valentine going?"

"Oh..." Hiro hesitated. "I...uh...it didn't work out."

Fred frowned. "What? Why?"

"They were dumb. They kept coming out sounding dumb. I didn't want to embarrass myself..."

Fred snorted. "What? Aw come on, Hiro! This is Gogo we're talking about! She's not going to kill you!" Then he frowned. "Well, actually, it's Gogo. She might kill you. But not over a valentine!"

"Yeah, but she might laugh at me!" Hiro snapped back.

"No she wouldn't! She's your friend!"

"And maybe it's better that way," Hiro replied harshly. "Now, I've got a lot of work to do, so if you don't mind..."

Fred looked disappointed, but still gave Hiro an encouraging grin. "Hey, it's ok, buddy. There's always next year, right?"

"I guess."

Fred patted him on the shoulder and left Hiro to work alone. After messing around at his station for a while, Hiro decided that he needed a break.

Hiro went to the bathroom and washed his face, trying to get his mind off of the disappointment that he was feeling. On his way back, however, something caught his eye.

Honey Lemon was standing at her station, making crazy chemical reactions as usual, but something seemed off about her. She wasn't smiling or being perky like she was earlier. She looked sad.

Hiro walked cautiously over to observe, and he saw Honey Lemon dump a few chemicals into a test-tube, creating a large pink heart-shaped reaction. The girl sighed sadly, a far-off expression in her eyes.

Hiro cleared his throat. "Uh, Honey Lemon? Are you ok?"

Honey Lemon turned in surprise. "Oh, Hiro!" She said, smiling once more. "I didn't see you there!"

"Is everything alright?" the boy asked again.

"I'm fine, I was just..." Her smile faltered and she looked at her chemicals again. "I was just...thinking about Tadashi..."

Hiro felt a pang at his heart at the mention if his brother. "Oh."

Honey Lemon continued. "I-it's my first Valentina's day without him," she said. "I remember he used to take me out every year. It was so nice..."

Hiro nodded quietly as Honey Lemon recalled her past memories of Tadashi. "We had so much fun. We'd buy each other cards and stuffed toys and candy...and then we would go out to dinner or for a walk. He was so romantic." She chuckled. "But he was always experimenting with what valentines to give me-that's just the type of guy he was-sometimes he'd try buying different flavors of chocolate, or, or...a robotic valentine card, or..."

Hiro smirked. "Video valentine?"

Honey Lemon suddenly burst out laughing. "Oh my goodness, the video valentine!" She cried. "That was a disaster!"

Hiro blinked in surprise. "Wait, what? A disaster? How?"

"He was so awkward in the video!" Honey giggled. "He-he had no idea what he was trying to say! He was just like,_ "Honey Lemon, you are the most beautiful girl I've met in my life, and I could stare at you all day and night-wait that sounded wrong! Crap!"_ That's what he said!" Honey Lemon said. "That's what he said in the video!"

Hiro stared at her with his mouth agape. "He sent that to you?"

Honey Lemon continued giggling. "He didn't mean to," she said. "I remember he was standing next to me when I was watching it, and he was just like,_ "oh no, I sent the wrong one!"_ It was so cute!"

Hiro laughed along with Honey Lemon. "I can't believe this!" he said. "So I'm not the only one who failed at making a video valentine! That's a relief." he turned back to his friend. "So what happened after that?"

"He took me out for ice cream and we had the best Valentine's day ever." She smiled upward again. "It was so fun..."

The two shared a peaceful moment together, before Honey suddenly made a face and looked over at Hiro. "Wait...did you say you were making a video valentine too?"

Hiro looked surprised for a moment, then rolled his eyes. Figures. He couldn't keep his gigantic mouth closed for even a second. "Uh, yeah," he replied. "But it didn't work out, so..."

"Oh, why not? Who's it for?"

Hiro sighed. "...Gogo."

"Awwwwwww!"

"Honey Lemon, please..." Hiro groaned.

"That's so adorable, Hiro! You like Gogo?"

"Could you talk a little louder?" Hiro snapped sarcastically, glancing at Gogo's station cautiously. "I don't think they heard you over in Canada."

Honey Lemon lowered her voice and smiled apologetically. "Sorry."

Hiro shrugged. "Anyway, it didn't work. It was too awkward and weird. So I gave up."

"Oh but why? I bet Gogo would love it!"

"No she wouldn't..." Hiro said. "I tried it a million times but they all sounded stupid."

"Well, who told you they were stupid?"

"N-nobody, just...I kept messing up. I was told to be "suave and sincere" but that didn't work either."

Honey Lemon thought for a moment. "Well, being suave is always nice," she giggled. "And sincerity is always appreciated..." she looked thoughtful again. "You should just be yourself, Hiro. Say how you feel."

Hiro just shrugged once more and turned to leave. "I don't know. It doesn't really matter. But thanks anyway, Honey."

"Hiro, come on," Honey called after him. "She's your friend. Even if it turns out awkward, she'll like it, trust me. It's always good to know that someone's thinking of you on Valentine's day." she smiled. "She'll appreciate it. Give it another try."

Hiro nodded. "Maybe. I've gotta go. See you later, Honey Lemon..."

* * *

><p>By the time Hiro returned home, he had exhausted himself thinking about what Honey Lemon had told him. The boy tossed his backpack onto his bed and stood in front of Baymax's charging station, hesitating.<p>

"Ow," the boy said flatly.

Baymax quickly inflated to his full size and looked down at Hiro. "Hello, I am Baymax," the robot recited. "Your personal healthcare companion. Hello, Hiro. Are you hurt?"

Hiro shook his head. "No, I'm not hurt, I...was just wondering if you could fire up your video camera."

"Are you going to give the video valentine another try?" Baymax asked curiously.

"Just one more," Hiro assured him. He sat down on his bed, and Baymax carefully positioned himself in front of him and pointed the camera at him.

Hiro took a deep breath. Say how you feel...that's what Honey has said.

Ok...here goes. "Start it up."

"Recording."

Hiro stared blankly at the camera for a moment before smiling. "Hi, Gogo. It's Hiro..." He paused.

"I...I'm not sure what to say, really. It's Valentine's day, and...I just wanted...to take this opportunity, and tell you...how much you mean to me."

Hiro stopped and gulped. He was fidgeting and his palms were sweaty, but he forced himself to keep going. This was his last chance.

"Gogo...you're...amazing. You're strong, you're brave, you're loyal...as you're a great friend. A-and I know you probably don't feel the same way about me, but...that's ok. I just wanted to let you know."

Hiro looked at his feet in embarrassment. Then he smiled back at the camera. "So, happy Valentine's Day, I hope you have a good one, and...I...I'll see you later. Bye."

He nodded up at Baymax, who took the hint. "Recording has been stopped."

Hiro sighed in exhaustion and leaned his head on Baymax's large fluffy belly. "Awful..." He mumbled to himself.

He sat there a moment longer, then summoned up every big of courage he had in him. "Ok, Baymax...send the video to Gogo."

"Sending..." Baymax said, as Hiro waited in anticipation.

"Video has been sent to: Gogo Tomago."

Hiro flopped down on his bed. "What the heck did I just do...?" He murmured.

He stared up at the ceiling a moment longer, before finally dragging himself up to start his homework. Glancing at Baymax, he decided to just let it go for now. The video valentine had been sent, and now all he could do was wait.

* * *

><p>Hiro fast-walked to his station the next morning, not wanting to look anybody in the face. Gogo hadn't responded electronically yesterday, and he didn't know how he was going to face her.<p>

As if turns out, he didn't have to.

"Hey," Gogo's voice suddenly called out.

Hiro felt his body freeze suddenly, as he heard Gogo's footsteps approaching. Gulping, he turned to face her, not really caring that he looked like a scared kitten.

Gogo popped a bubble with her bubblegum. "I got your valentine," she said simply.

Hiro found his voice after a moment. "Oh...did you? Um. Did you...like it?"

Gogo gave him a grin and nodded. "Yeah. It was...sweet. I've never gotten a valentine like that before."

Hiro smirked. "You mean, a video?"

Gogo snickered. "That, too. But I meant that it felt...legit, you know what I mean? I felt like you actually meant what you were saying. And you weren't beating around the bush, either-you tell it like it is. I appreciate that."

Hiro blushed and looked at the floor, trying to hide the idiotically large smile that was now forming on his face. "Ah, well...you're right, I did mean what I was saying. I-I just...thought you deserved something...o-on Valentine's Day and all..."

Gogo smirked at his nervous stuttering. "Well, I liked it a lot," she told him sincerely. "Thanks, Hiro."

"You're welcome."

The two embraced in a short but heartfelt hug, and then it was quiet for a moment.

"So..." Gogo began, pulling out a pack of gum. "Want some bubble gum?"

"Sure," Hiro took a piece of gum from her and looked at the wrapper. He scoffed. _"Sweethearts Valentine Gum?"_ he read.

Gogo rolled her eyes. "Hey, give me a break. It's all they're selling in the stores these days."

Hiro snickered and popped the bubble gum in his mouth. Gogo have him a friendly punch in the shoulder. "I've gotta go work on my bike," she told him. "See you later."

"See you, Gogo."

Gogo walked away as Hiro stumbled over to his lab station in a state of bliss. She'd liked the valentine! She actually liked it! Sure, she wasn't asking to be his girlfriend or anything, but she'd liked it!

Hiro happily went about his work, smiling when the rest of his friends shot him knowing grins. Apparently he had not been as much of a doofus as he thought. He should do this every year.

Forget what he said before-this was the best Valentine's Day he's ever had.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked! Don't forget to review!<strong>


End file.
